Dr. Scott, To The Rescue!
'''Dr. Scott, To The Rescue! '''is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott Bombilla on a deserted tropical island, humming a tune as he walks. A small green Pokemon runs up to him, and he swings it into the air and hugs it, as the Bulbasaur smiles. The boy sets the Pokemon down by his feet, and he walks over to a big green tent, and zips it open, seeing a young girl wrapped entirely in Sleeping Bags. The boy bends down and begins poking her. Scott: Jill? Jiiillll? Wake upp!! We're supposed to leave already! The girl rolls over, and sticks her head out, her cheeks red and her blonde hair curly and messy. Jill: Ugghnnn.... . Her voice is deep and raspy, considerably different than it normally is. Scott: Why are you even asleep? You're the one who always wakes ME up, but you're still asleep! Jill: ..What time is it? Scott: It's like 11:24! Jill: ELEVEN TWENTY FOUR? Scott: Oh my arceus, you sound like a Muk! What's wrong with your voice? Jill: ...I'm not feeling that well. My fever is past 100 and i've had no sleep. Jill quickly covers her face with arm, and coughs heavily into it. Scott: Awww... You sound awful. Jill: Thanks... What every girl wants to hear... Scott: Well, I just came to check by because we were sort of supposed to leave to Valencia Island. You said Professor Ivy wanted us to visit... Jill: Scott, I can't. I'm sick. You're going to have to wait until I get- Jill suddenly thrusts her arm in her face again and continues coughing dramtically. Scott: Oh-ok, i'll go! Hope you get better soon... Scott excuses himself from the tent, and zips it up on the way out, still able to here the coughing. Scott then looks down at his Bulbasaur, and sighs. Scott: Poor Jill... I know what its like to be sick. Whenever I got sick my mom would take care of me. Scott looks down for a moment, then looks up at his Bulbasaur. Scott: That's too bad, her sickness is getting in the way of us going places. Bulbasaur, if we want to participate against the champion of the Orange Island, we need to help Jill get better! Bulbasaur eagerly agrees as Scott begins trying to rethink of what to do. Scott: Ok, umm... I can try to remember what my mom did to help me with the flu. Usually she would go into the garden and get some berries and make a really delicious soup that would usually clear my throat. So, all we need to do is go into the garden and- Oh wait, there isn't a garden here.... Well, we're in a big forest, there has gotta be some berries here! Let's go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur and Scott venture off into the forest in search for berries. After many minutes without finding what they were looking for, Scott suddenly gets an idea and stops in his tracks. Scott: Wait, why are we walking searching ourselves when we can have someone else search for us! Bulbasaur: Bulba? Scott smiles, and takes out a Pokeball from his pocket, and presses down on the button on the center, opening the ball and creating a red beam of light that shoots out, immediately morphing into Scott's most recently captured Pokemon, Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd: Faaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Fetch'd! Scott: Hi Farfetch'd! So, I need you to do to do something for me. Jill, the girl that follows me around everywhere, is sick, and if we want to get to get a move on, we need to help her feel better. So, what I want you to do is to fly around in search of Berries. Ok? Oh, but no spicy berries. Those are grossss! Farfetch'd nods, and jumps into the air and begins flapping its wings, causing it to soar around the area. Scott: Aaaaaand now we wait... He better not take too long. After waiting several minutes, the Farfetch'd flies back over to its owner, and hovers over its trainer, flying in place. Scott: Farfetch'd, you're back! Did you find a berry tree? Farfetch'd nods, and begins leading Scott and Bulbasaur to the destination, as the two of them run behind it. Eventually, the Pokemon leads them to several large tree filled with large green berries. Scott: Whoa! I think those are um... Leppa? No Um... I know it starts with an L.... Lansat? No, no... LUM! Yeah, that's it! Good job Farfetch'd! Scott yanks a berry off of a branch, and takes a bite out of it, as Farfetch'd and Bulbasaur begin doing the same. Scott begins chewing, and holds the berry up to his face to examine it. Scott: Well... Not much taste to it, but i'm pretty sure these can heal pretty much anything! Now, we need to find a way to get these back to- Hey! What are you guys doing!? Scott glances over at Bulbasaur and Farfetch'd, both with their cheeks stuffed with berries, who both shrug hesitantly. Scott: We need as much as we can get, don't eat any more. Now, where to put them... Scott takes off his backpack and zips it open. Scott: Um, I guess this will do... Alright guys, pick as much berries as possible and put them in my backpack! The Pokemon do as they are told, and the three of them begin picking berries. However, They are quickly interrupted by a buzzing noise. Scott: Umm...What is that sound... Suddenly, a Beedrill bursts out of the tree, buzzing loudly and causing Scott to become startled and fall over, spilling the berries on the ground. Scott: AAH, BEEDRILL! As several more Beedrill emerge, Scott quickly scoops up as much berries as he can and he and his Pokemon begin running away as fast as possible. Not fast enough, however, as the Beedrill begin increasing speed. Scott: FASTTERRRR, FASSTEERRRRRR!!! Scott quickly manages to squeeze one of his hands into his pocket and take out a Poke Ball, as Growlithe is quickly released, puffing smoke as it emerges. Scott: GROWLITHE, FLAMETHROWER! Growlithe's mouth opens, and a large orange flame shoots out as the Beedrill fly right into it. As the buzzing dyes down, the Beedrill fall to the ground upon passing through the flames, unconcious. Scott: Phew... Thanks Growlithe. Growlithe: Lithe, Lithe! Scott: Alright, so how much berries did we get... Scott reaches into his bag and begins counting. Scott: 9... 10.... 11. Ok, 11. That's pretty good! Good job guys! Scott reaches his hand out, and his Pokemon happily give him a high five. Scott: Ok, now what else do we need? Anything else? Hmmm... No, I think we're set! All we need is a bowl and some water, but I think we can do that back at the tents. Let's go! Once again, Farfetch'd leaps into the air, leading the group back to the campground. As they arrive, Scott begins rummaging through Jill's bag, which was left outside the tent, and pulls out a large metal bowl. Scott slowly begins dropping the berries into the bowl, and proceeds to mash them up with his hands. After the berries are all mashed, Scott calls out Octillery and commands it to use Water Gun at the sticky paste, soon followed by an ember attack from Growlithe, creating a warm broth-like liquid. Scott admires the completed product, and holds it to his face and smells it. Scott: Mmmmm, just like my mom made it! Thanks again for the help, guys! Octillery: Octo! Scott: Ok, now since it's all ready we can deliver it to Jill! I hope she likes it. Scott grabs onto the bowl with both hands, and begins walking back over to Jill's tent, which is surprisingly quiet. Scott: Jill! I have something fo- AEUGH GET OFF JILL'S TENT YOU CREEPY CATERPIE! As Scott suddenly notices a large Caterpie trying to sneak into Jill's tent, he quickly gently kicks the small Pokemon aside, and unzips the tent and walks in. Scott: Jill! I got you something! After a moment of brief silence, Jill rolls over, glaring at Scott. Jill: Thanks, Scott. I finally just fell asleep for the first time today and you just woke me up. Scott: Oh... Sorry... Anyway, I made you something! Jill: Wait... *Cough* Really? You made ME something!? Scott: Yeah... Why do you seem surprised? Jill: ...No reason! Scott: Anyway, here! I made it! Scott bends down, and sets the large bowl right next to Jill, as she leans over to look at it. Jill: ..What is it? Scott: It's soup... We made it from berries we found. Jill hesitates before sipping it, and immediately gulps a mouthful of the soup down. Scott: How does it taste? Jill: Uh... MMMMMM, delicious! Scott: It's bad, isn't it... Jill: Yep. Scott: Eh, whatever. It smells better than it tastes. The berries didn't taste that good anyway. But drink it anyway, it'll be good for you! Drink all of it. Jill groans, then relentlessly nods her head and begins gulping down the liquid. Jill: There, done. Scott: Ok... Now, just try to go back to sleep. You need as much rest as you can get. Jill: Don't have to tell me twice... Jill rolls back into her sleeping bag, trying to fall back asleep. After several seconds, she looks back at Scott. Jill: Do you mind? Scott: OH, yeah sorry... Scott and his Pokemon quickly leave Jill's tent, letting her rest in peace. However, she soon begins coughing like crazy, leaving Scott worried. Scott: Well, she'll never fall asleep like that.... Bulbasaur, can you do something for me? Bulbasaur: Bulba-Bulba! Scott: Bulbasaur, please go into Jill's tent and use Sleep Powder on her... Bulbasaur: Bulba? Scott: Please do this for me Bulbasaur, Jill really needs her rest and it took her forever to fall asleep last time! Please! Bulbasaur pauses, but eventually nods his head up in down, agreeing. The Pokemon quickly begins crawling into the tent, luckily not being heard of Jill's loud coughing. As Jill begins inhaling through her mouth, Bulbasaur quickly expels several purple particles of dust out of its bulb as Jill accidentally breaths them in. She begins inhaling for a sneeze, but it quickly stops, turning into a yawn, as she falls back into her pillow, asleep. As Bulbasaur finished his job, he is soon joined by Scott, dragging in a large green blanket. He quickly covers the blanket over her, and he and Bulbasaur quickly exit the tent and zip it closed. Scott: Good, now she's all warm and asleep. Guys, are job here is done! Let's hope for the best... Now, in the mean time... HOW ABOUT SOME TRAINING! Scott's Pokemon cheer in excitement, all wanting to train, and that is exactly what they spend the rest of the day doing. As the sun begins setting, Scott and his Pokemon head back to his tent, all of them sweating and panting of exaustion. Scott: Alright, let's call it a night! You guys are getting so much better! Octillery, your Hydro Pump is so powerful! And Farfetch'd, I know I recently caught you but you seem to be very good at battling already! His Pokemon smile and shrug nervously, each of them eager to rest in their Poke Balls. Upon noticing this, Scott returns each of the Pokemon to their ball, except for Bulbasaur, who runs up to his trainers feet. Scott: Good thing Jill's still asleep, I have a feeling she'll be feeling much better tomorrow morning. Closeby on a tree, Scott notices the same Caterpie as before, resting on a large branch, and the boy walks over to it. Scott: Hi Caterpie, sorry about kicking you earlier, I was sorta in a hurry... Hope you forgive me! Sleep tight, don't let the bug-types bi- um, nevermind. Scott akwardly walks back over to his tent,, soon followed by Bulbasaur, and Scott quickly gets into his sleeping bag, and soon falls asleep. Hours later, the boy awakens to Jill shaking his shoulders, as he closes his eyes seeing Jill, looking better than ever, smiling and speaking to him. Jill: Come on, Scott! Don't you want to head to Valencia Island! Come oon! Scott: J-Jill? Jill: Yep, Up, Up! Jill grabs onto Scott's arms, and begins pulling him out of bed. Jill: Harsh waves are scheduled for later this evening, we want to leave as soon as possible so they don't hit us! Scott: Um... Ok, ok. Scott quickly begins packing up his things, and looks over at Jill. Scott: Oh, wait! You're all better! Jill: Yep! All thanks to you! The soup really helped! Where did you learn how to make it? Scott: My mom. She's pretty good at preventing sicknesses. Jill: Well, tell your mom I said thank you. I'll be sure to use that in the future! That might be the first time i've ever learned something from you! Scott: ...Thanks... Jill: I'm just kidding, come here! Jill wraps her arms around Scott, hugging him and catching him by surprise. Surprisingly, Scott actually embraces the hug, even hugging her back and smiling a little. Jill thanks Scott once again, and lets go of Scott. Jill: So, you all ready? Scott: I just need to pack up my tent and i'm done! Jill: Alright, i'll help you! Scott: Then back to Valencia Island we go! Woohoo! Jill quickly starts assisting her friend with taking down the tent, as the episode ends, freezing on a frame of Scott and Jill working together. Category:Episodes